


Sleepwalking.

by irebelasmavhenan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irebelasmavhenan/pseuds/irebelasmavhenan
Summary: One man was sleepwalking through life, a perfect zombie, the other one you could call a compassionate necromancer.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Kaffas.

Every inch of Evan Treveylan was polished, his dress shoes shined; the priceless leather material costing more money than most would make in all their lives.

It was by design after all, each part of this man was a puzzle piece expertly placed to make a statement. Perfectly styled chocolate-caramel hair was soft to the touch, contrasting the dark blue suit which could never have a crease or speck of dust. 

Even the face scar, diagonally drawn across his face. Perhaps a souvenir of a joyous childhood, suited this silent, stoic figure.

Dorian wasn’t sure what made him stop to observe this perfect stranger, as much of a stranger one can be when everyone sees your face on every single magazine related to economics. 

“I still think the intent of this piece is to speak to the inner character of man.” Dorian spoke softly as he stepped next to the heir apparent of the world’s largest exporting company. 

The image in question was a crude rendition of a Reindeer done with graffiti on the wall across the tracks, he had to admit it did liven up the subway this time of the year, he had seen it many times. Each time the city painted over it, someone put it back up.

“It’s a fucking Reindeer, not some tryhard abstract shit.” Dorian scrunched up his face at that, Evan’s voice was always so soft and polite on television, he’d charm the interviewer. Apparently in real life he was a crass man with a voice like gargled glass.

“Someone didn’t appreciate their art teacher’s lectures.” Dorian kept calm but he felt an odd sensation in his stomach as the man before him turned to face him, deep brown eyes with flakes of gold piercing his cool demeanor. 

“Art is what those without any ambitions pursue.” Evan turned away that and Dorian couldn’t contain his response.

“Someone who doesn’t try to enjoy the pleasures of life, art, culture, creation, is doomed to a sad existence.” 

At that the man almost richer than the government turned to face him and with the passing train lights flickering in those intense eyes he said “I suppose you can call me a doomed man then, Stranger…” 

“Dorian.” Dorian said softly with a small sad smile Evan turned to wave behind him “See you around the city Dorian.”

The tevinter would have asked his name but they both knew that half the city knew of Evan and his charity work, bright smile and reputation as the perfect gentleman. 

Dorian was apparently the first person to glimpse the cracking glass underneath the perfect facade. 

==  
“Tevene Excellence” was an ironic name for his gallery but given his father had gifted it to him, he kept it out of sentimentality, decorating the exterior with christmas decorations given the time of the year.

As he turned the key to unlock his gallery’s front door, he found his assistant eating popcorn and sitting at his desk, a pile of boxed art untended as a television played a breaking news report.

_“The Trevelyan name is the most well known export company, exporting the countries unique resources of plant matter and building materials to other countries, today however we know them as a grieving family-” ___

__“Turn it off Felix.” Dorian didn’t need to see more._ _

__“Just one more minute Dorian, I wanna know which of the rich tits bit it.”_ _

__The gallery manager sighed but relented, opening one of the boxes of art they were recently gifted to display by different wealthy donors._ _

___“The loss of Evelyn Trevelyan shook this city especially as she was a talented artist…” ____ _

____As if by some cruel joke, the painting Dorian held was an Evelyn Trevelyan, depicting a tiny girl and boy in a subway, the boy painting a Reindeer on the wall with a spray can._ _ _ _

____“Kaffas.” he said softly._ _ _ _


	2. Receptionist?

Felix was laughing. 

Dorian had lectured a grieving man and his assistant was _laughing. ___

__“Just apologize to him, I’m sure he’d understand you didn’t know.” Felix’s smile did make him feel a bit better so he rubbed at his temples and went back to sorting through the new art pieces._ _

__He selected three to put up, one by an elven artist Briala who he adored, it was a watercolor depicting the beauty of ancient arlathan. Another was a study on Qunari Dreadnoughts done by the largest man he’d ever met, Iron Bull was quite talented and more adept at small details than you’d expect._ _

__The third was a small sketch which the entire art community was obsessed with since no one knew who did it, it was a piece showing two men embracing, they hid their faces behind masks, one was a wolf and the other a panther, the emotions conveyed in it despite their faces being hidden was palpable, by how they held one another tightly, the pristine clothes they wore ruffled from their love filled grips._ _

__The only thing the artist left to identify themselves was a “C.”_ _

__Sighing contentedly at the hanging pieces; now proudly part of the rest of the collection, Dorian decided he’d take the Evelyn Trevelyan original to her family the next day._ _

__\---  
Denerim was a large city, a megalopolis of Southern Thedas, busy people tittered about the streets going about their day to day as the art curator stepped past them._ _

__A bit of mist hung in the air, making the early morning feel tense, given his plans for today, he couldn’t really blame it for feeling that way._ _

__Down a rather rundown street he stopped to check his reflection in a dilapidated tv store window._ _

__Standing there in his navy blue turtleneck and brick red shorts, golden earrings hanging from his ears and a nose ring with a tiny pearl at the tip, he looked a bit like an art thief clutching the brown paper wrapped painting._ _

__\---_ _

__Towering over many other buildings in the city is the skyscraper “Trevelyan Exports” works out of, it’s very modern and if Dorian had any opinion on architecture he might try and critique it, however at the moment he was trying to sike himself up to go inside.  
, __“You should go before she leaves, she’ll help you.” _ _____ __

____Dorian turned to find the voice but realized it must have been his own inner monologue, shaking his head he approached the massive doors and pushed them open._ _ _ _

____He got a few steps inside, audibly gasping at the radiant display of wealth and holiday cheer, expensive ornaments and lights adorning a massive tree, wreaths hanging on walls, figurines of Santa Claus creepily moving as people passed them._ _ _ _

____“No, you don’t understand, the Reindeer _has _to go. I do not wish to make a complaint or include the fact about your nightly activities dear sir and don’t ask how I know about them.” The voice was like honey in it’s sweetness but the way the redheaded woman was dressing this mover with the company logo on his back down, made even Dorian pause.___ _ _ _

______The woman in question wore a deep purple dress and silver earrings, her red hair bright and unkempt._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dorian nearly dropped the painting when she turned to face him, until she saw the painting and she moved quickly to his side ushering him out of the lobby and past the mover pushing a reindeer statue out of the building._ _ _ _ _ _

______\--  
The room she brought him to was full of expensive furniture and several file cabinets, a massive dark wood desk close to the giant window. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am Leliana, If that is what I think it is...you must take it away from here.” Dorian just stared at her as she leaned back against her desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I didn’t come all this way to be turned away by his receptionist.” At that Leliana raised a perfect eyebrow.  
“I am not a receptionist but I do know Evan’s and she is far more dangerous than I...I am his head of communications.” She says the last bit as if it wasn’t really the right word._ _ _ _ _ _

______At that Dorian sighs and looks at his feet “I said some unkind things...I need to apologize.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tapping her manicure, baby blue nail polish with tiny gems on the tips, she nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll let you in to see him but I wouldn’t expect him to be kind, Evan is in a dark mood these days...as you can understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nodding solemnly he said “They were close?” Leliana looked quite sad as she spoke with a tone full of compassion “Fraternal twins often are, she was more of an older sister to him but that’s all I’ll share.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With that she began to usher him again, making a little giggle at his mock scowl, he rather liked this woman._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______Evan’s office was gargantuan and extravagant, full of furniture so luxurious he was afraid to sit on any of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Josephine, a gorgeous woman with brown skin and dark black hair, smiled patiently at him as she showed off the office, her work clothes being a tan pants-suit which quite suited her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ruby earrings jostled a bit as they both sat down in two armchairs as they waited for Evan to be done in his boardroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love those.” Dorian smiled and the woman laughed “Thank you messere Pavus, they were a gift from Mr Trevelyan for working three years now for the company.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tilting his head he asked “Are you two close?” Josephine smiled as if she found the question stupid “Of course, but not the way you think, I don’t think Mr Trevelyan-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At that the office door swung open and Evan came in “I’ve told you to call me Evan for two years Josie.” His voice while still rough is full of warmth until he sees him and stops, eyeing the painting (still wrapped) he says._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. I don’t need another lecture about my worldview or any examples of “great art.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ignoring him Dorian opened the painting and presented it to Evan, who at the moment was taking off his black suit jacket to show off a tight white shirt, free of dust or wrinkles of course._ _ _ _ _ _

______As those deep brown hues saw the painting, saw the significance of the figures inside it, he said softly “Josephine go ask Leliana for the Richardson files.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At that the receptionist almost ran from the room, an apologetic smile the last Dorian saw of her as she closed the door behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You come here...with that and expect me to…” Evan clutched a paper weight on his desk and then sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was a gift for me...it should never have been sent to your gallery, Evie was always making mistakes…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man turned to face him, tears welling in his eyes. Dorian gently placed the painting down and approached him, reaching out to softly touch his shoulder “I’m truly sorry for my words in the subway...I didn’t know.”  
Evan smiled at that sadly “No one did...we made sure of that. A Trevelyan being in a drunk driving accident? No no, we can’t have that being known.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______It was eerie to see the massive family portrait behind him, looming over the both of them, depicting the twins and two passive looking figures, the “Lord and Lady” Trevelyans seemed bored to be near their children._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My father and I have an odd relationship...if I died I do not think he’d even really notice, mother would but only because she’d have to make the trip to Denerim to openly weep for an audience and that’d be dreadful exertion for her.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A delicate laugh, low and almost fragile in it’s newness filled the room, making Dorian’s heart feel tinged with warmth._ _ _ _ _ _

______This moment, them gazing at one another, could have lasted for all eternity and it’d suited him fine however it was broken when the door was knocked on and a woman with a thick accent he couldn’t place entered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Evan, darling? Oh you’re with company I will-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dorian cut the beautiful black woman off “I was just leaving.” He quickly moved past her and ignored the calls for him to turn back, he couldn’t fall in love with a man who was so in the spotlight, not if he didn’t want to cry his heart out._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alistairs-gay-husband-joe.tumblr.com
> 
> i wrote this because of stress, for me, its just for my enjoyment tbh
> 
> hope you like it too though


	3. Willows

The old willow trees in the park, draped over him, the sleeping giants seemingly as disappointed in him as he was in himself.

Snow lightly fell this winter morning, a perfect day for some outside painting, under the shelter of a rather large gazebo of course.

It had been three days since he last met Evan and he still felt the tingling sensation in his right hand, it had lingered since he touched his rather broad shoulder.

“Oi, you getting my good bits on there?” Sera was as blunt as ever but he knew of no one else who would have stood in a yellow plaid cotton outfit in the freezing cold. 

Smiling Dorian kept making small strokes of black and then red paint on the canvas, his work was skewed slightly towards the abstract while still holding the clear intention of being easy to interpret.

“You know it my friend, so tell me how is the lovely Dagna?” 

Snorting the elven model responds “You know my Widdle, got a contract with that scary new tech company, you know the one with the lady ceo who sounds so full of herself on the telly?” 

Dorian rolled his eyes and put the finishing touches on his work, at least for now, his friends know he doesn’t stop altering his pieces until he can be sure they’re perfect.

Sera yawns as she steps down off the makeshift cardboard box they used as a perch for her. 

“Got any food?”

Dorian laughs and nods down at the small picnic basket he bought for them to share.

After they had parted ways, snow was still drifting down in small flakes, that melted into his hair, the morning light beginning to dim.

The walk to his apartment from the park wasn’t very long but it was icy and he had to focus on where he stepped to not end up falling and breaking his neck.

The sidewalk eventually led under a bridge, where icicles formed an odd little canopy, he stared transfixed for a moment at his reflection in the frozen water, he saw someone behind him.

“You can trust the willow woman...she loves him the way you wish your mother loved you..”

Dorian turns to face the figure but they are gone..or were they even there to begin with?

Sighing, the tevinter just continues on his way home.

\---  
His apartment was homey and warm, not as lavishly decorated as one might expect, it was rustic, full of mementos of his time in Ferelden.

Dorian, now changed into a casual pair of pyjama pants, was serving dinner when the knock to his door startled him.

He moved to put an old band shirt over his bare chest, it read “Chargers” with a set of bull horns on the front and “Horns up” on the back in a jagged font.

Once he had opened the door, he had his breath leave him, standing in front of him was the woman from the other day, instead this time she wore a tight bejeweled cobalt blouse and a light emerald skirt with floral designs.

Brilliantly shining diamond earrings and necklace nearly blinded him as well, the piece that had him say “Why you look marvelous.” Was the gold manicured nails, adorned with small faux gems.  
“I know darling.” The woman said sweetly, extending one of her immaculate hands for his to shake “I am Vivienne De Fer. Ceo of Willows Security firm, I handle the electronic security needs of many of the larger buildings in town.”

Dorian gently shook her hand and said a little awe struck “I uh..I’m Dorian, Pavus, Dorian Pavus.” 

Clearing his throat he motioned for her to come inside except she shook her head “Oh no darling, I am going to be taking you out, so do be a dear and change into something less...band flunky?” 

Though she smiled he could see in her eyes she enjoyed a good dressing down once and a while but he took it on the chin and nodded. “One moment Madame De Fer.” 

Closing the door he went about changing into a white dress shirt, a black vest and some brown khakis, he also walked over to knock on his neighbors window, the apartment he lived in having only a small space in between his complex and the other.

A tired Samson, wearing an old dusty robe opened his window, surprise on his face clear as day when Dorian shoved a plate of Chicken Parmesan into his hands.

“Thank you hazbin artist.” The old veteran said softly as he began to eat the meal.

“Don’t mention it, get some rest Samson you look like shit.” 

The tevinter left his apartment to the sound of a chuckling friend.

\--

Turns out “Madame De Fer” had her pick of the most expensive restaurants to eat at, currently they sat a massive table in the back of a Dwarven fine dining establishment.   
The place was decorated with murals of the paragons and several depictions of nugs.

When the first waiter brought a literal cooked nug to the table he had to pretend to actually want to eat the thing.

“So you have met my dear Evan, what do you think of him?” Vivienne asked him, sipping at champagne in a crystal glass, her eyes trained on him as if assessing prey.

He looked down at his plate, cutting a little bite of the meat and forcing himself to chew it and swallow before answering.

“I think he puts up a good front but hasn’t been as together as the press might like to think.” 

She placed her glass down and tapped her nails on her empty plate, having finished the small salad she had ordered for herself.

“Go on.” 

Rubbing the back of his neck he says “I think he’s lived so long being what others want..he’s never figured out what he wants.”

Humming thoughtfully the powerful CEO reached into her purse taking out her phone, texting someone on it, Dorian was honestly quite impressed her phone was so lavish, gold and studded with silver gems.

“Ah, he is still there...alright I will tell you something so secret, that I will _decimate _you if you share it…”__

__Dorian nodded at her words and she said “I loved only one man my entire life and he was friends with the Lord and Lady Trevelyan..however the nobles in question are...rancid morally speaking.”_ _

__Sighing the woman idly runs a hand through her hair, buzzed short. “I saw Evelyn grow into such a talented young woman and I mentored her as much as I could about business matters but...she coddled Evan, kept him away from the worst of their parents and the world...I see it now in him that he can not handle life on his own..he is cracking under the pressure.”_ _

__He just blinked and said “What could I change about that, he doesn’t even like me?”_ _

__Laughing she says “He said you were arrogant when you first met...he needs that, needs someone to treat him like a human not a..fragile doll. So this is my proposal, help my friend by _being _his friend and I will purchase half your gallery.”___ _

____Dorian spat out a fair bit of champagne at that, given the feast of roast animals and elaborate displays of vegetables and fruit they were being served he knew she could afford it but the idea of doing that felt off to him._ _ _ _

____“I will do it simply because I wish to know him better, I refuse the “payment.”_ _ _ _

____Making another thoughtful sound she says “Alright, have it your way darling, now finish the nug and I’ll let you know where you could bump into him next.”_ _ _ _

____\--  
The gym was massive and when he entered he nearly got lost, carrying a small sweet bun with him that Vivienne had insisted Evan would enjoy._ _ _ _

____He had almost thrown it out but he had the funniest feeling he could trust her._ _ _ _

____Finally after passing several grumpy looking patrons he found Evan, pulling himself up and lowering himself down._ _ _ _

____Since he had eyes he had to admit the view was nice, being a wealthy child, Evan most likely worked out and ate healthy to have a body so sculpted._ _ _ _

____Almost like a mabari the big man sniffed the air and turned to face him, the look in eyes was of childlike wonder “Sweet buns? Like Evie…” Seeing who held said Sweetbun he frowned._ _ _ _

____“Ah you.”_ _ _ _

____Dorian grinned “Me!”_ _ _ _

____The multi millionaire just groaned “Did Josie send you? I uh, apologize for not letting you know I was having a meeting with a colleague, her name is-”_ _ _ _

____Dorian cut him off “Vivienne, yes I’ve met her...she is a patron of the arts after all.”_ _ _ _

____Sitting down on a workout bench Evan patted the space next to him for Dorian to sit next to him._ _ _ _

____“You really drum on about that huh?” he chuckled lowly, voice smooth like butter._ _ _ _

____“You truly have never been inspired by a piece before? Never had something you wanted to get out and onto a canvas or page?” Dorian asked, handing over the treat._ _ _ _

____Evan took it, his massive caullosed hand nearly eclipsing Dorian’s, he broke it in half offering him some._ _ _ _

____“Evie used to talk about that, inspiration, muse. Said I’d have one, one day.” Laughing again the man ate his half slowly, talking in between bites._ _ _ _

____“Hasn’t happened yet. I doubt I’ll ever feel moved enough to anything creative anyway, too much time managing the family business.”_ _ _ _

____Dorian shrugged “I don’t know, maybe something will annoy you so much you’ll simply have to mock them in an artistic medium.”_ _ _ _

____Laughing openly, startling both himself and Dorian, Evan cleared his throat, blushing._ _ _ _

____Absentmindedly the tevinter man reached out to wipe at a bit of frosting on the corner of his mouth, it was a simple action but ended up feeling so intimate it made his finger tips feel charged._ _ _ _

____“You didn’t answer me...how’d you find me?” Evan said huskily._ _ _ _

____“Madame De Fer..” he replied hazy from the tingling in his hand and arm._ _ _ _

____At the mention of her Evan nodded “Sounds like her to meddle...well would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”_ _ _ _

____Dorian nodded, blushing “If you’ll let me get to know you...I’d love to.”_ _ _ _

____They set a date for the following Friday._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sparkleshinejoe.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> alistairs-gay-husband-joe.tumblr.com


End file.
